This invention relates to electrical connectors.
One part of one type of electrical connector comprises a metal shell containing an insulative insert supporting an array of electrical pin elements. The other part of the connector comprises a metal shell projecting above and around an array of socket elements within which corresponding ones of the pin elements are inserted, the shell protecting the sockets from damage. When the two parts of the connector are mated, the shell of the second part extends around the shell of the first part and the pins of the first part extend within and make electrical contact with the sockets of the second part.
One problem with such connectors, especially if they are of rectangular shape, is that, if the connectors are not mated square, an edge of the shell of the first part can be inserted into the other shell in such a way as to contact the sockets. This may result in mechanical damage to the sockets and, by bridging or grounding the sockets, may also cause electrical damage in associated equipment if the parts of the connector are brought together while the sockets are live. There can also be a problem with rectangular electrical connectors if the two parts of the connector should be incorrectly oriented, that is, with one part rotated through 180.degree. relative to the other. This could result in damage to the sockets or in the mating of incorrect pins in sockets. This is a particular problem where one part of the connector is freely mounted at the end of a cable and is to be inserted in the other part of the connector at an inaccessible location, so that it is difficult to ensure that the two parts of the connector are presented square on to each other.